EP 1 131 175 B1 deals with a method and a device for the casting of iron in a permanent mold, whose inner walls are in contact with a mold of hardening molding material or greensand. After the mold has been placed into the permanent mold, the side pieces of the permanent mold are closed and subjected to a variable pressing pressure by means of a pressure mechanism. The permanent mold is cooled by means of a cooling mechanism after the melt has been introduced. For this, it is proposed to control the cooling rate during the entire cooling process, until the perlite transformation has been concluded, so as to ensure the desired mechanical properties of the casting. Moreover, it is proposed to increase the cooling rate in the phase of the perlite transformation by opening the permanent mold, whereupon the resulting air cooling increases the cooling rate and results in greater strength of the casting. Alternatively, it is proposed to decrease the cooling rate by opening the permanent mold when the temperature of the casting is in the austenite region. For this, the cast piece should be embedded in an insulating medium or covered with such immediately after the opening and held in this state until the temperature of the cast piece has fallen below the perlite transformation temperature.
DE 10 2010 035 440 A1 proposes, for a better control of the cooling of the cast piece, to provide between the inner wall of the permanent mold and the outer wall of the expendable mold (sand mold) at least one space with coolant flowing in it or a coolant channel arranged in a spiral about the sand mold.